A Hero's Farewell
A Hero's Farewell (バイバイみんな!!悟空最後の瞬間移動, Bai Bai Minna Goku Saigo no Shunkan Ido) is the twenty-third episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred eighty-eighth overall episode in the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on June 2, 1993. Its original American air date was December 19, 2000. Summary Gohan's awesome powers have proven to be too much for Cell. After being forced to regurgitate Android 18, Cell's perfect power vanishes as his body reverts to his incomplete form. Enraged with Gohan, Cell attacks him, but to no avail. Knowing that his chances of winning have disappeared with his perfect power, Cell engorges himself with a buildup of ki, in a last ditch effort to defeat Gohan by destroying himself and the Earth. Gohan then realizes that there is no way that he can save the Earth, and as a last resort, Goku steps in. After a heart-felt goodbye to his son and his friends, and requesting his son to look after Chi-Chi for him, Goku uses his Instant Transmission technique to transport Cell to King Kai's planet moments before he explodes. Unable to stop himself, Cell destroys the tiny planet along with Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory. Back on Earth, Gohan and the other Z Fighters mourn Goku's sudden sacrifice. Realizing his own cockiness, Gohan blames himself for his father's death. Krillin comes to comfort Gohan and helps him up, when he realizes that he forgot Android 18; he leaves Gohan and goes to pick her up. Meanwhile, Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory are on the Snake Way, and Goku realizes that Cell's soul is not with them in the afterlife. After a startling revelation, King Kai realizes that if Cell is not with them, then Goku's sacrifice was in vain. Amongst the rubble of the destroyed planet, Cell regenerates. By destroying himself, Cell received a Zenkai and regenerated into his perfect form once again. Cell also somehow absorbed Goku's incinerated remains, therefore gaining the knowledge of how to perform the Instant Transmission, and returns to Earth. Gohan is still standing in the same position when a gust of wind appears and Cell comes back, killing Future Trunks and shocking the Z Fighters. Battles *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Semi-Perfect Cell Major events *Cell reverts back to his Semi-Perfect form. *Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, Gregory, and Android 17 are all killed by Cell's self destruction. *Cell begins his final transformation via regeneration, Super Perfect Cell. *Future Trunks is killed by Cell's Full Power Death Beam. Quotes Techniques Used *Unforgivable! - A self destruction technique where the user explodes after 60 seconds or after an impact. Capable of destroying an entire planet. Was used by Semi-Perfect Cell in an attempt to destroy the Earth and the Z-Fighters, but was transported onto King Kai's Planet by Goku, where he (Goku), King Kai, Gregory, Bubbles, and Android 17 (still inside Cell's body) were killed. Cell regenerates after. *Instant Transmission - A teleportation technique where the user can travel at the speed of light to a location using a familiar ki signature as a source. Was used by Goku to transport the self-destructing Cell to King Kai's Planet, and was used by Cell to teleport back to Earth after regenerating. *Full Power Death Beam - A version of the Death Beam that is bigger in size and stronger in power and accuracy. Was used by Super Perfect Cell to kill Future Trunks. Gallery GohanWatchingCell.jpg|Unforgivable! SS2Gohan.png|Gohan, shocked at Cell's desperate plan GokuAboutToSacrifice.png|Goku, getting ready to teleport Cell and sacrifice himself FutureTrunks.Ep.188.png|Trunks wondering what Goku is about to do Vlcsnap-2011-05-09-17h12m53s8.png|Goku before Cell's explosion GohanCryingForHisFather.png|Gohan after his father is gone FullpowerDeath.jpg|Cell charging a Full Power Death Beam FutureTrunksKilledbyCell.png|Trunks killed by Cell Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes